


A Witch's Lament

by mothchan



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: Alchemy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Guilt, Magic, Multi, Necromancy, Possible Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slavery, Slow Build, Witches, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothchan/pseuds/mothchan
Summary: Samhain is a young, aspiring Elven Witch. She has been alone for many years, her parents' awakened Source had her abandoned at age ten. She hid under the porch, and the house quickly became overgrown with ivy. She began studying the darker aspects of the arcane arts and had an apt to it. Then - she got confident, cocky, and wanted to find her family. Taken under the Magisters immediately with her Sourcery, she fought back but had it all muted within her grasp. A tiny orange-haired Elf in an endlessly large world and everyone out to get her, she has to counts on others to keep her hide safe. She can't do this alone.And that man... Ifan? Maybe he'll be something more.





	A Witch's Lament

Samhain, the little Elven Witch groaned, going to grasp her head and finding her arms strapped down. Panicking, she wiggled herself vigorously and attempting to escape. She heard a voice, and bent her head to the left to eye the woman. "Tut, tut. Awake now, dear? You've been asleep much longer than the others." 

The Elf hissed, flashing angry canines at the woman as the table tilted her, and her bare feet touched the cold wooden ground. "Be a good dear, yes? Fighting will get you nowhere. We're here to help." Samhain rumbled in frustration, wringing bright orange hair in-between her fingertips as the Magister woman left, climbing above the ladder and leaving Samhain to her thoughts. The Elf eyed the desks and other odd laboratory equipment with almost inane caution, as if it were animate. Regardless, perhaps she could find something useful in here... 

While she did so, she found a few gold pieces and some empty potion bottles. Tilting the bottle in her hand, she grumbled, somewhat pleased. Alchemy had always been a fun hobby in her cottage out in the wilderness, with spare Whisperwood and there was always high-quality Augmentor and a variety of mushrooms. 

In her reminiscent thoughts, she heard speaking above the ladder and quickly scrambled upwards, but not before pocketing the bobbles she found. Her pointed ears twitching in curiosity, she looked at the blood on the velveteen carpet, an expensive sort, and walked past the apparent murder scene and sneered her chapped lips at the two Magisters guarding the door, walking past them. A searing hatred seethed through her, but she kept walking. 

Ah, a fellow Elf! And a woman at that. She went over to the roguish looking Elven woman, and smiled fairly at her before wincing at her slave mark on her scarred cheek. "Greetings, Kinswoman. My name is Samhain, and you are?" Perhaps in a naive sense, she was happy to have some piece of her home nearby. The woman's cold hazel eyes looked up, idly spinning the die in her hand. She said nothing.

Samhain shakily pointed at the dice at the stony stare. "Game for two, perhaps?"  
"Game for one, I'm afraid. Rolling dice, telling fates..." The orange-haired Witch chuckled with weary intimidation and nodded in acknowledgement. "Can you tell that in cow entrails as well?" Perhaps humor could encourage her?

The unnamed Elf just smirked, a glint in her eyes. "No, but I can lick your arm and tell memories. Care to test?" Samhain grunted, interested - she had heard of recalling memories from cadavers, having done a ritual with her friends of a lost kin, but not skin-tasting from a live being. Samhain smiled then, moving her arm to be flat against the table. "Alright, then. Have at it."

The still unnamed Elven woman smiled, before drawing an intricate and swift tongue across her pale skin and hummed to herself, drawing away just as fast. "You, in the dark. You're thinking of someone... a lover, a friend? Both?" Samhain's eyes widened, embarrassed, but clapped regardless. "Very, ah.. fascinating talent, Kin."

Said Kinswoman frowned, eyes freezing again. "Call me Sebille, not Kinswoman. I am unlike other Elves." Slightly surprised, she nodded her head slowly before eyeing Sebille with a short but sharp needle, Sebille twiddling it in between her thumbs.

"Alright, then. It was a Joy meeting you, Sebille." As she continued walking down the side, she spotted a scruffy but attractive human man and a Magister eyeing each other viciously. Past tension, it seemed. The scruffy looking man looked her up and down as she approached, before made a signal for her to come closer. Samhain paused for a minute, cautious, before walking up. The man quickly moved his hands up to her neck and pulled carefully around the collar that branded her as a Source-user. "Pinches that less that way, right? Name's Ifan." 

Samhain smiled slightly, teeth gleaning. "Actually, it does pinch less. Thank you, Ifan. Have you heard of the murder on deck, or where we're going?" Ifan grunted, leaning against the shabby wooden wall of the boat. "We're going to Ol' Joy, Fort Joy. No, I haven't heard anything in regards of the killer, anyways.."

Samhain, without further thought, blurted: "Did you do it?" Ifan let out a short and harsh chuckle. "No. The man? I had no quarrel with him."

The Magister grunted disapprovingly, pointed at the two of them and made a signal for her to leave the man, Ifan. "Back away slowly, Elf." She tilted her head. He repeated. "You! Your name, Elf?" She sneered in distaste at the man's tone of her ancestry, but answered nevertheless. She could have easily lied, it was a skill like any other, but she'd never see this Magister again once taken to the shitty island, left to rot. "Samhain. Yes, I am an Elf. An astute observation.. Magister."  
He waved his hand roughly, and she walked past Ifan with a short nod and a growl to the offending Magister. She eyed a uniquely colored Lizard once a fair distance away, a bright red, and walked past him as he complained about food and the like. The Witch had no time for such. 

She nodded to a human and a Dwarf, nodding acutely at them before tensing as a woman called to her, surrounded by children. "Ah, hello there... Wife! Do tell these children that I am not who they think." Samhain shrugged at the animated woman, but went along with the gaggle. "Oh, of course, dearest. My wife is just a simple woman, children." It was rare to see so many children as Elves, a rare occurrence in producing children for their race.

The children stared, giggling but remained unconvinced. "Ah, alright, you lot. Yes, you got me. No songs, though." Samhain turned around and eyed the dark irises of the pink-haired woman, and to the silver streak going through it, before smiling at her, shrugging her shoulders apologetically and began her stroll before one of the children stopped her. "My mum doesn't like Elves." She frowned, but listened as he kept going. "I think it's silly! I'm going to be an Elf when I grow up." 

Samhain let a less feral smile appear, a soft but guarded grin. "You can be anything you want to be, child. I believe in you." Even if he couldn't. She nodded to the two other children, mock-saluting and walking past an Elven man reading. He seemed disinterested in speaking, so she left him to his work. A scholar is a respectable choice in these ignorant times.

The Witch looked up, pointing to the Magister. "May I get myself recorded now, ser?" Might as well play nice, for a bit. "Ah, yes, Missus. Go right on in, other Sourcerer should be just done now." She nodded as he swiftly unlocked the door, and she looked in despite a million ways to curse them all for her situation.

The two Magisters told her to step back, and instinctively, she did. An older woman grinned ferally at the tiny Elven Witch, and she stared back. "There are others' who lives must end..." With a confusing statement and Samhain tensing, the grinning woman immediately popped off her collar as arcane, inane magic and fire enveloped her sight and mind. She groaned as she struggled to her feet, the ship groaning as well as water flooded through the rotting wood. The scattered and blood-eviscerated remains of the Magisters spread about. Regardless of said circumstances, she smiled as she found a wand - a weapon, but frowned as she saw the heinous gore to the extent as it was. An unrecognizable blob of viscera. 

The older woman was powerful with the Source she had...  
A shame Samhain couldn't cause her own mutiny within the Magisters.

As Samhain walked back through the doors with her poisonous wand, she looked around and saw Lohse, Ifan, Sebille, the Lizard and the Dwarf knocked unconscious. The other Lizard woman has similar remains to the Magisters - scattered and nothing to identify herself with. She gently shook Lohse, she didn't awake. Sebille didn't awake, muttering incorrigible sentences and then went to Ifan, gently shaking him.. something about the dead Divine, Lucian? She even shook the pompous Lizard as well as the odd soundscaping Dwarf, despite her loathing thoughts of the hesitance of Lizards and Slavery. He, too, did not answer and neither did the Dwarf. 

She stared at the group a bit longer and attempted to lift Sebille, to no reward. She was dead weight, and so were the rest. Samhain looked around guiltily, before clambering up the ladder to the deck and froze when she saw two slithering Voidwoken and a Magister. Before she could think of a strategic approach, a massive tentacle slammed against the ship and immediately destroyed the Magister to a pulp. The Voidwoken advanced on her, sliding easily through the fire, and she summoned a call of mosquitoes to bleed the Voidwoken, devouring their slithery forms. It took two times as well, including a few swipes with her wand, and she was wounded to boot.

As Samhain stumbled through the ship's fire and pounding of tentacles against the hull, she saw a lifeboat. Hope? One of the kids looked jeeringly at her with their wide, pitiful eyes. "Please, the others! Help them." The weaker of Dwarven men hissed about Dwarves and Children first, and she promptly insulted his weakness and selfishness before going back down to a probable death. They were awake, at least...

Within the group, Ifan, The Red Prince - apparently, Beast the Dwarf, Sebille the Elf, and Lohse the Bard by Trade took swift care of the Voidwoken and she was last to follow them up. As each of them got inside the lifeboat, a tight fit, she went to get in and... the ship finally broke in half under the creature's massive appendages. She fell in the ocean, felt herself sinking and then... nothing. A voice, light and comforting... "I have plans for you, child."

────────────────────────────── ۩۞۩ ────────────────────────────────

Samhain coughed and sputtered, spewing ocean water from her nose and mouth as she crumbled sand in her hand, dragging herself to shore blearily, blinking away salt.


End file.
